Electronic modules, such as radio frequency (RF) modules, contain electronic components, such as high-frequency chipsets, that may take up a considerable amount of space inside the module and may generate a significant amount of heat. RF modules in a planar phased array antenna architecture are typically mounted on a base substrate and the available area for integrating such modules is often constrained. Typically, cooling is applied through the bottom of the module via a thermal mass or a restricted cold plate, which may interfere with RF operation due to the cold plate or thermal mass being in the direct path of electrical signals on the planar phased array antenna. As electronic components for RF modules become increasingly complex, there is a need to improve the available surface area for mounting such components, as well as improve the flexibility in electronic module design, while also enhancing the cooling to such components without interfering with RF/DC operation.